


Afterward

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt: <i>Runaways, Gert, where she ended up after death.</i><br/>Disclaimer: Stan Lee doesn't pay me, so nooo, I'm not making any money off of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrevanFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/gifts).



Okay, so, she's dead. It figures - she got a dinosaur, she got a boyfriend, she got dead. But if she's dead, then why is she standing here, on some sort of goofy bridge made of crystal? 

Gert considers kicking it, but there are stars shining beneath the bridge, and, despite death, there's this little niggling hint of acrophobia inside her that she really doesn't want to test. 

"Welcome." 

The voice seems to come from everywhere and no where at once. Gert spins in place, seeing a woman dressed in leather armor, with a tasteful breastplate that's a lot more practical than buxom. She carries a spear long enough to take down...well, about anything, and has a helmet with wings. 

"I've come to take you home." 

Gert tries to think about why she'd be escorted somewhere by a Valkyrie, but, hey, dead, and it's got to be better than the Other Place, right? "Thanks," she says, remembering her manners. "So, uh, this 'home'...does it allow dinosaurs?"


End file.
